Spirit in the Sky!
(DC volume 1) | date = 2364 | stardate = 42120.3 | number = 2 | editor = Robert Greenberger | penciller = Pablo Marcos | inker = Carlos Garzon and Arne Starr | colorist = Carl Gafford | letterer = Bob Pinaha | writer = Michael Carlin | published = | format = | pages = 23 | publisher = DC Comics }} Six issue mini-series based on the hot new TV show. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 42120.3 : The and crew are en route from Syntagus Theluv to Federation Starbase 33 for standard debriefing and maintenance. We had hoped to be there before the holidays were upon us... but you might say that fate's lights have been against us most of the way. During a Christmas celebration, the Enterprise encounters an alien race called the Creeg, and invites them to participate in the festivities. Once aboard the ship, however, the Creeg attack the crew and chase after an energy being they have been pursuing. The aliens have a change of heart when the spirit, which resembles Santa Claus, gives everyone it touches feelings of joy and good cheer. ;Captain's log, stardate 42122.7 : Whatever the galaxy traveling entity we encountered was, it left both the ''Enterprise and Creeg crews with more -- much more than we could've ever given it. I only hope it lasts into the new year.'' References Characters :Patricia Bickley • Michael Bickley • Bronder • Chilp • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Drilge • • Frolag • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Skootch • • Deanna Troi • Vasquez • Worf, son of Mogh • Tasha Yar Starships and vehicles :Creeg starship • ( ) Locations :Earth • Starbase 33 • Syntagus Theluv Races and cultures :Betazoid • Creeg • Human • Klingon • Marciak • Trempolian States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :android • auxiliary power • chief of security • Christmas tree • commander • communicator • computer • conn • counselor • deflector shield • ensign • Federation regulation TX-99.43 • humanoid • kiss • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • mistletoe • ops • phaser • sensor • skiing • snowman • telepath • transporter room • triakk • tricorder • turbolift • viewer • VISOR Appendices Background According to a TNG timeline published by DC Comics, this story is set between "Encounter at Farpoint" and "The Naked Now", although the events of the series seem to be set after several other episodes had taken place. Stardates 42120.3 through 42112.7 are given in the story, but the DC Comics TNG Timeline adjusted the stardate to 41190.3. In a rare mention of futuristic religion and/or holidays, it is noted many cultures celebrate holidays during the Christmas season, such as Chanukah, Rethlume, the coming of the Klingon gods, and others. The Marciak are shown to be having a large gathering, and the bridge crew also stumbles across a Trempolian triakk party in their pursuit of the Creeg and the energy being. Images file:tNG 1 2.jpg|Cover image. file:triakk.jpg|''Triakk'' celebrated. file:drilge.jpg|Drilge. file:christmas tree DC Comics.jpg|Christmas tree. Connections External link * category:tNG comics